Qwardian Laser Blade
History Origin A Qwardian Laser Blade was an advanced melee weapon that was created by the sophisticated inhabitants of the planet Qward in the Anti-Matter Universe. The Qwardians had consisted of a hilt with the blade itself constantly surrounded by energy making it a powerful weapon easily capable of killing an individual or cutting off their heads. The blades were strong enough to kill even a Green Lantern if their Power Ring was low on charge thus making them potent weapons for use. They were often mass-produced in large numbers and typically employed in close quarter engagements against enemy foes that lacked ranged attacks. Though on appearance it lacked the ability to strike at distant targets, the user was actually able to project the energy of the blade and send it flying at a target out of its immediate range. This made it a potent weapon to sneakingly kill an opponent who was confident that they were out of the swords range. The Blind At some unknown point, Amon Sur of the Black Circle had formed an alliance with the Qwardian Empire with both designing a superweapon later referred to as The Blind with the intention of using it to destroy Oa and thus the reborn Guardians of the Universe. As part of this new found alliance, the Qwardians had provided a large number of Laser Blades to Amon Sur and his criminal syndicate for their personal use. Sur himself kept the blade close to his person and used it to dispatch of captured enemies. His actions later attracted the attention of the last Green Lantern; Kyle Rayner who along with his colleagues that were ex-members of the Green Lantern Corps infiltrated his base. There, they attempted to sabotage the Blind generator but were betrayed by Bynari leading to Rayner being captured by Sur. In the resultant skirmish, Kyle managed to free himself and alert his comrades where the Black Circle engaged Kilowog's team in close quarter combat using Laser Blades. Amon Sur himself attempted to slay Rayner by throwing the Qwardian weapon at his foe but the Human managed to grab the sword by its hilt and threatened to kill the Ungaran. However, a confident Sur declared that the Green Lantern was not a killer and thus would not use the blade whilst highlighting that the criminal Izar that Rayner had saved was actually killed in prison by Sur's associates. This distraction allowed the Black Circle leader's second in command Kerina to capture Rayner in her energy whips. Taking back his Laser Blade, he seemingly executed Kyle Rayner only to discover that the superhero had used his Green Lantern Power Ring to substitute his place for Kerina thus Sur had killed his own faithful follower. Upon escaping, Sur's vessel was captured in an energy web generated by Kyle Rayner who boarded th escape craft. Sur attempted to get the upper hand by projecting an energy blast from the Blade but this was deflected back at the sword by a Lantern Energy Construct barrier. Disarmed, Sur was seemingly helpless and at the mercy of Rayner until Lianna picked up the Energy Blade whereupon she thrust it through Kyle's chest seemingly killing him. However, his Power Ring later manifested on Earth and teleported him to the planet. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Weapons Category:Items